You Aren't the Monster
by Akahana Rose
Summary: JELSA (who else?). AU; Jack attends the ball and follows her. He shows her that having this gift isn't a curse. They fall in love. Summary sucks, better one inside.
1. Chapter 1

**AU; Jack is real and he lives in Arendale. Of course, he keeps his powers, but he has a brilliant control on them and when he finds out the queen is the same as him, he chases after her. This story is inspired by many of the AMVs I found on Youtube. Thank you for making those videos!**

**There are spoilers and I do have the movie a little mixed and whatnot. Please no flaming, this is my first crossover.**

**DISCLAIMER; Rise of the Guardians and Frozen are not mine. I made this for entertainment purposes.**

Jack tugged at the lapels of his nice jacket. The family had been taking care of him watched him as he tugged at everything else. "Remind me why I have to go to thing?" he asked. His foster mother smiled with practiced patience. Jack had shown up on their doorstep not five years earlier, barefoot and lonely. He instantly bonded with their daughter Sarah.

"It's the first time that the gates have been open in so, so long," his foster father explained, dusting off his shoulders. The blue eyed just turned young man stared at him through the mirror.

Jack had just turned twenty one, his white hair had never once changed color and his eyes remained the icy blue. What his foster family didn't know was he controlled snow. He had been able to since he was thirteen years old. His control on it was flawless. His sister (he didn't count her as a part of the foster thing) smiled at him. "You look amazing Jack," she said. He put his boots on last, looking out to see the perfect summer air and the gates blessedly open.

When he first got there, he didn't understand what the sisters went through. There were various rumors of course, most he didn't listen to. Some rang with the truth around the edges, but soon were lost with more voices and words that choked Arendale with confusion. Their parents died, why didn't they let the village comfort them? Anna could be seen sometimes by the window, looking down at Arendale that someone described as longing. "Well, let's get this over eh?" Jack asked, rumpling his sister's hair. She gave a shriek of happiness and ran in front of them, turning around to watch her parents and Jack walk towards the open gates of the castle.

"Be on your best behavior," his foster mother said, looking at him and Sarah. "I got us an invitation into the ball and I would like not to be embarrassed." Well, that certainly described the nicer clothes. His foster family was well off in Arendale. She sent a sharp eye over the two, who exchanged grins. Jack never did any kind of mischief, never.

The four packed into the church in which Elsa would be crowned queen. He put his hands in his pockets, leaning against the wall, easily looking over the people standing in front of him. It was amazing she never stepped on that purple cloak. He heard the man whisper, "Elsa, your gloves." Jerky movements removed her gloves. The newly appointed queen turned around to face her subjects. Jack kicked himself off the wall to take a closer look at the girl who kept herself locked behind a gate. Was it his imagination or did she look a little rigid? Rigid wasn't the right word for that. She looked uncomfortable, like she was holding back tears. Tears of what? His eyes traveled to the objects in her hands. Ice was creeping up the ball, around the metal. She put the objects down and with more jerky movements, she put on her gloves.

He sat back surprised. How was that possible? Jack took a look around the room, no, no one else noticed that she had frozen the objects. No one had noticed anything about her behavior. As she took her first walk as queen, he saw her relax visibly. How is no one picking up on this?

With his foster mother's recent words of warning fresh in his mind, he pushed his through the thick of the crowd. There was chocolate on the tables. He grabbed a few morsels, biting into them while he sat back to observe the scene. He could the queen standing by the throne. The urge to go talk to her about the ice he had seen completely overrode the words his foster mother had instilled in him. With his back straight, Jack tried to make his way through the ever growing crowd. Some funny little man was dancing like a chicken around Elsa's sister. He stood with the other people to watch this, momentarily forgetting what he had to ask the queen. The song ended soon after and Anna disappeared with some tall man. Forgetting, he seemed to be doing that a lot, about Anna and the strange man, he went straight up to the queen. Jack bowed low, giving her a charming smile. "Queen Elsa, will you dance with me?" She was absolutely beautiful with her darker blue eyes and white blonde hair.

Elsa seemed to hesitate, possibly looking for that small man that had dominated the floor. "I promise the small, strange man is gone," Jack told her, holding out his hand. Reluctantly, she took it and allowed herself to be led to the dance floor. Music started up and the two blended into the other dancers.

"My name is Jack Frost your majesty," Jack said, leading her gently into a circle.

"Please, call me Elsa. I don't…like this majesty business," Elsa said. His blue eyes searched hers; perhaps she could guess he knew what she was going through? Perhaps if he just showed her an example…perhaps….

"Excuse me; may I steal my sister for a moment? I have something very important to discuss with her," Princess Anna said, interrupting his thoughts. Gracefully, she flowed from his arms and melted into the crowd like snow. Jack still hadn't been able to ask her about the ice. The question was killing him. The warning ran through his mind again. Maybe this wasn't the place. Maybe…if this wasn't the place, then he wouldn't be able to ask again. They would close the gates and he would never get inside.

A single thing ran through his mind. That was getting an answer from the queen, even if he had to be dragged out by his hair by the guards. The party separated out into a huge scene between Anna and Elsa. They were yelling; he couldn't quite hear what was being said. There was something he did notice though. One of Elsa's gloves was being held in Anna's hands.

"That is enough!" Elsa screamed, swiping her hand in an arc movement. Ice grew fast from the floor into pointed spikes. Her eyes lingered on the ground, finding Jack, tears misted and she ran. Jack ran after her. He jumped cleanly over the spikes and followed her out into the courtyard. Elsa was freaking out, her hand clutched in the other, fear and pain in her eyes.

"Elsa, please, calm down," Jack said, inching towards her. She backed away from him, yelling at him not to touch her. Fear pierced her voice, forcing her to back into one of the fountains. Ice curved from her hand and sent the water into a fierce shape. The weasel, that's how Jack described him, found her.

"Monster! Sorcery! Monster!"

"No, I'm not a monster! I swear!" The two men he constantly had by his side advanced on her.

"Stay away from me!" Elsa screamed, punching her hand through the air. An icy blast sent all three men against the castle wall. Jack narrowly missed the blast, looking towards the people of the village. They backed away from her as if the power was her fault.

"Don't you see?" he yelled angrily. "She isn't a monster, stop backing away from her like she is!" He gestured with his hand where the queen stood frozen in fear. "Elsa, please, come back inside the castle. Please." Her eyes found his and she shook her head.

"I can't…I…" Elsa turned away from the people and Jack and ran. He debated whether to follow her or not. He had his share of misconceptions of his power and he had run as well. Although, the one thing different here was, she had someone who understood.

Jack burst through the door of his foster home. His family was already there, huddled around a dying fire. "Jack Frost!" his foster mother cried. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I can't…stay!" Gently but firmly he pried off her arms from around him and went straight to his cloak. He packed a few days' worth of food into a pack and grabbed his wrapped wooden hook.

"Where are you going?!" Sarah demanded.

"After the queen."

"Son that is not your place to meddle in royal affairs." Jack stared at the three that tried to stop him from leaving. He held out a hand and created a single frozen flower.

"We are the same. I have to help her; I can't just leave her out there. I can't." He clicked the cloak into place and went out into the freezing Arendale. There was much confusion around the people of Arendale. He used this distraction to allow himself to slip out of the village unnoticed. It had barely been fifteen minutes. How far could have the queen gotten?

"Wind! Take me," he said, lifting up his arms. A sudden gust of wind brought him into the air. He rode it effortlessly, his blue eyes scanning the ground for Elsa. Scanning for any signs for her. The landscape below was full of snow, such strong snow. Some of the trees bent with snow almost covering their color.

Jack spotted Elsa struggling at the base of the north mountain. She was still her coronation dress, looking at the gap between cliffs. He landed easily. "Elsa, please." She turned towards his voice, her brow furrowing.

"How did you follow me? Who are you?" Her question brought her a few steps closer to Jack. He pushed the hood back.

"I am the guy from the ball," he said, closing the gap slightly.

"How did you find me?"

"The wind brought me here." His answer was so clear and blunt; the surprise on her face was only short lived.

"What? How? Stay away from me!" The walls came slamming down before Jack could stop them. "Don't come any closer! I will hurt you!"

"No, no you won't," he said calmly. "Let me show you." Everything was covered in snow, so his ice show wouldn't be any help or evidence. He looked across the gap; maybe he could build a bridge, or a staircase of some sort. "Watch." Despite her trying to get rid of him, she looked interested in what he had to show her.

Jack pointed the hooked end of his staff at the gap and a rough looking staircase built itself out of ice across it. The look on her face went from anger to denial to pure happiness. "We are…the same!" She approached the bridge and stepped on the bottom step. Ice smoothed out by her touch. Every step she took, the bridge became more elegant, clearer.

"Don't you see?" he asked, stepped behind her. "You aren't a monster. You will never be a monster. Let me show you how to have some fun in the snow." He picked up a ball of snow, breathed a little "ice" on it and threw it low onto her leg. Unqueenly laughter bubbled from her mouth. Soon Elsa and Jack were throwing snowballs at each other, trying to up one another.

An idea formed into Elsa's head. She held her hands over her head forming a big snowball, about the size of a good snowman bottom. "Hey Jack!" she yelled. He turned at the sound of her voice and she let go. The snow cracked over his head.

"Don't you see?" Didn't she? Didn't she? "We aren't monsters. There are always good things on the side of the coin." She gave him a small smile, her eyes softening into an expression Jack didn't understand. "Show me what you can do with your snow. Show me Elsa."

**What did you guys think? I believe this may be my best work yet, but who am I to be the judge? Please favorite and follow and leave a review if you liked it! I was happy to type this out and by Sunday night, 2-16-14, I will have a new chapter up! **

**~Rose**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I would like to thank everyone who favorited, reviewed and followed this story. Enough with my rambling, let's get this story on the road eh? Oh I'm sorry about the Arendale, that's what I thought it sounded like. I will fix that in this chapter. ArenDELLE. **

**DISCLAIMER; I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians**

Elsa stood in the middle of the isolated cliff. She looked back at Jack Frost, who nodded. "Show me Elsa," he whispered. She lifted the edge of her skirt and stomped. Ice spread out into a snowflake. Laughter edged into her voice. "Come on! More!" She raised her hands and a castle rose. Jack's jaw dropped.

He disappeared from view as ice surrounded her. A battle of emotions raged inside of her. Habit told her to tell him to get lose. A smaller part of her wanted to stay. It was wanted to know how he came by his powers. Elsa flung her crown into the air. Her braid fell; the bangs fell into her face. As she brushed them back, soft white fabric spread through her body until she was covered in a new dress. The castle was amazing, she could do this. This was her power. Not the horrifying freezing water or the spikes that grew out of the ground. She laughed loudly, jumping up and down on the frozen floor, her hands clapping in excitement. "Jack! Jack! I did…it," her voice trailed away. When she had stepped out onto the balcony, he wasn't there. Disappointment raged through her, tears threaten to fall.

"You know, this is absolutely amazing. I don't even think I could do something this big," Jack said, walking around the central room. Elsa spun around, the tears continuing to fall. "What? What's wrong?"

The reason for her crying changed dramatically. He hadn't left her, but she couldn't go home. Her heart kicked in. He had to go home, he had to. He couldn't stay with her forever. She shouldn't have let him follow her. She should've gotten rid of him. "You need…to leave. Just go back to Arendelle. You have a life there. I don't. You need to leave Jack Frost, please…just leave!" As her emotions became uncontrollable, ice started to grow in strange places, turning her beautiful, peaceful castle into a horrifying ice palace. As Jack neared her, she pushed the air around him. Ice blasted him against of the columns.

"Don't you see?!" she screamed, looking down at her hands. "I hurt you! I hurt everyone around me." She collapsed on the floor, her hands covering her face. While she was distracted, he moved closer to her.

Softly, he put his staff down and brought her into his chest. "No…no," she said weakly.

"Quiet Elsa. You won't hurt me. I'm not broken. It's a little cold. It never bothered me." Damn her emotions! Why couldn't she get rid of them? If she could, if she could truly be as cold hearted as her parents tried to teach her, she wouldn't hurt anyone. If she could stop herself from crying, from being angry, her powers wouldn't be out of control. If fact, she would have a great control like…Jack.

She pushed away from him, but remained seated. "How did you get your powers?"

Jack turned his bright blue eyes towards the ceiling. "I…fell through some ice. My blood born sister dragged me out, but when my family found out about my 'curse' , they kicked me out. I was thirteen at the time. The snow never bothered me. Five years ago, I found myself starving and barefoot, I was in Arendelle. A family took me in." He sighed deeply. "I learned quickly how to control it." Jack's eyes found Elsa's.

"But how?"

"Two years of practice. It helps when you let go of the negative emotions." He grabbed her hand. She didn't pull away. Their eyes continued to stare at each other.

"I…I've been holding in my emotions for years. I can't…" He gave her a small side smile, the look in his eyes softening at her protests.

"But you can Elsa. You are Elsa! The queen of Arendelle. You can do this, I know you can. All you have to do is learn how to allow your emotions out without invoking your power." With a sudden inspiration, he leaned forward and kissed her.

Surprise kept her rooted. Frozen flowered bloomed on the edges of the random ice spikes. "Don't you see? When you are happy, or happily surprised," he laughed, "you create beauty. You are beauty. This power, not a curse, it's beautiful!" He stood up and ran around the central room. "Elsa, look what you made! Look at this!" His hand swept in an arc to show her the castle. "_You _did this. Not I, or your sister or anyone else from Arendelle, YOU!"

Elsa's smile was small at first. "I'm free. Free." The last word was whispered. She was free from closed gates, controlling her emotions. She was free with Jack. That last realization made her giggle uncontrollable. She was free with _Jack. _Elsa's eyes began to itch and burn. She yawned with a long stretch.

"You need to rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." She only nodded and started up the stairs to whatever bedroom was up there. Jack marveled the ice work. With nothing else to do, he went out to sit on the balcony.

With Elsa safely upstairs and sleeping, he leaned against his staff. The moon was huge. It was the same color of her dress, he realized. Soon voices carried themselves on the wind to him. It was her sister and some man he didn't recognize. It wasn't the man from the ball. Anna began to climb the steps; she had obviously asked the man to stay there.

Jack met her at the opened door. "What do you want?" he asked, keeping a tight hold on his anger and his staff. Anna huffed at him.

"I would like to see my sister."

"She's asleep. Come back later…or better yet, don't come back at all." There was an implied threat in his voice and the princess picked up on it.

"Elsa! Elsa! It's your sister Anna!" she yelled, taking a step back to look up at the tower.

"Will you cut it out?!" Jack hissed angrily. "She is asleep. You need to leave."

"Arendelle is in winter. She has to fix that." He reeled back, he knew the north mountain had responded to the sudden outburst of winter, but why had Arendelle?

"It can't be reversed," he muttered to more himself than her. Anna stared at him, pleading with her eyes to let her into the ice palace. "You can't go in there. It's not the time. I will tell Elsa about the eternal winter, but I think you should leave."

"Anna?" the man who had accompanied her called.

"I'm up Kristoff," she called back, still staring at Jack. "I will trust your word, but if my sister isn't back in two days, I will make this journey again and drag her back to Arendelle." As Kristoff started up the stairs, she turned back. Jack watched them go down the icy stairs and further down the mountain.

**I'm sorry this is a little shorter than my first chapter. It's been one hell of a week! I'll post 02-23-14. See you then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**How is everyone's week? Good I hope. I am sorry this chapter took later than expected to publish. I'm sure plenty of you are upset with me, but I am studying to get my GED on top of writing this and a family friend went into surgery. So life kind of took me by the horns and rode me for a while. I couldn't sit down and write. Here is the chapter I promised you. **

Elsa woke with a brilliant stretch. It started with her toes all the way up to her neck. Who knew sleeping on soft snow would be so relaxing? She spied Jack sitting below on a railing with his brown staff in between his legs. "Jack!" she cried, running down the stairs.

He looked up and grinned at her, but she could see his grin was distant. He was thinking of something. What was it? Could it have been leaving her? Could he be really thinking of leaving her? She stopped dead a few feet before him. "Are you thinking of leaving me?" she voiced her doubts.

"What? No, no. Anna was here," Jack admitted, shooting glances at her.

Elsa staggered a bit. How had her sister found her? Had she come to fight her? What was… "Arendelle is in an eternal winter." Winter? Had her power been that strong? It was time to stop asking questions. She needed to get down to Arendelle, she had to find some way to stop this winter from spreading.

"We have to go to them!"

"How Elsa? How are we going to fix this? We create snow, not drive it away." Jack stepped closer to her, wondering what she was going to do.

_A frozen heart can be thawed. _Elsa tapped her fore finger on her chin. What if Arendelle was a frozen heart? Could it be thawed? It could, she would just have to think of a way to thaw Arendelle. She couldn't cast her powers away and hope that it would melt. If it continued to snow and the water continued to freeze, they would be in extremely bad shape.

"We have to thaw Arendelle. Come on, Jack, please, pretty please."

With everything packed, they left for Arendelle. The path down the mountain was treacherous and slow going. Faster and faster, the sun dipped below the mountain ridge. "We need to stop for the night," Jack said just as they came to the edge of the huge lake that surrounded the stone castle. Vaguely, he could see people moving about, smoke coming out of chimneys and fires dotted the stone courtyard.

Elsa huddled around the fire Jack had created. "Are you ready to go home?" She stared at him, blue eyes tearing up.

"No, but do I have a choice? I don't want to listen them call me a monster again. I don't want to be rejected just because I have something I was born with. Arendelle is my kingdom, I am its queen. I have to go back." Jack nodded. He scooted closer to her and put his arms around her shoulders. With a vivid image, she remembered the kiss he had given her and the flowers that bloomed from such a gentle thing.

Perhaps…was he going to kiss her now? Ease her heart and settle her stomach as it marched up through her mouth to… Jack pulled himself up and put out his hand to help her. She allowed him to do so. "Let's get some sleep."

They settled around the fire, a little further into the woods to stop predators and the random guy from stumbling onto them in their sleep.

The morning sun rose like a hot red ball over the mountain on which her ice castle stood. She definitely wasn't ready to go home, but Arendelle wallowing in ice and winter was her fault. She had to figure out a way to thaw it somehow.

They neared the castle, people gathering around them, keeping a distance. An uncomfortable whisper traveled through the crowd. "There she is!" a distinctive shout echoed from the back. Mothers pulled their curious children to their chests and fathers stepped in front of families. "You don't belong here! Go back to the mountain!"

The shouting brought Anna and the man Jack knew as Kristoff into the stone courtyard. Suddenly an idea popped into Elsa's head. She stared at her sister and the man she was with. There was a certain around them. An air she had only seen with her parents. They were in love. That's how she would thaw Arendelle. That's how it would happen. Her saddened face broadened into a smile.

"MONSTER!" the man from Weaseltown screamed. He pointed a shaking finger at her. "Get her. Bring her down! Kill her!" The two men who were shadowing him raised the crossbows and fired.

"No!" Jack screamed. Instantly, he jumped in front of her, waved his staff and a blast of icy snow threw the men back. He skidded to a halt, standing in front of the crowd. "Is this how you repay her? By allowing this man to kill her? Or attempt to? She didn't have to come back. Arendelle could have stayed in this eternal winter and trade could've stopped. If trade stopped, we all know what would happen. You would starve and die. You wouldn't be here. Some of you would even freeze when you try to brave the forest and mountain range beyond. She came back for _you._ For all of you. She came back to stop the winter and restore summer. "

One person clapped. Soon people followed his example, nodding to each other, finally convinced that Elsa wasn't going to kill them. He grinned back at the queen.

"How do we stop this winter Elsa?" Anna said, standing by her sister. The girls smiled at each other, happy that their relationship as sisters was once restored.

"I know how. We have a celebration. A wedding."

**Dun, dun, dun. Who's wedding? Can you guess? Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites. I definitely look forward to getting the next chapter down and published. I am not going to put a deadline on it because I had a hard time publishing it on the deadline for chapter two. This story is exciting, the chapter will be in soon.**


End file.
